


And Two Became Three

by mythicdork



Series: Pride Month Pride Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pride Prompt Fill, Prompt Fill, good boys get a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicdork/pseuds/mythicdork
Summary: Day 6 prompt comes as Discovery! Jason always liked dogs, but after coming back from the dead, he never thought he would be stable enough to provide a good home for a dog. Sometimes the world surprises you, and you get quick at adjusting.





	And Two Became Three

**Author's Note:**

> If you go to my Pride Prompt series you can read the other two posts before this one!
> 
> For the other half check out my bud @kendallnicola.
> 
> All of my half will focus on a variety of DC x Marvel ships! Thanks for reading!

Jason was used to being on his own by now. He grew up with pets, even when he was part of the Bat organization, Bruce kept pets now and then. And yeah, Jason loved animals, how could someone not without some phobia or allergy? Jason did have a favorite, he liked  _dogs_. He also wasn’t afraid to make his preference known.

A cat wasn’t terrible, but never so good as a nice well-trained mutt. Jason had found this fact made even funnier when he got a kinda boyfriend who went by a name that meant dog. What can he say? It wasn’t hard to beat out pussycats in Jason’s eyes.

Especially not when his now ex-father of sorts had a rather big like for a particular Pussycat themed villain.

Yet, through all this, Jason hadn’t had a pet since he moved out onto his own. He didn’t think he was stable enough. He wanted a mutt of his own to be happy. His childhood dogs weren’t the best, each one was a good boy, but they weren’t allowed to just be happy mutts. Then with Bruce it all went for the same issue, Bruce didn’t have  _pets_. He had guards. Just like he didn’t have children, he had trainees.

Sometimes the world didn’t set people up for eventual decisions, Jason rarely had decisions he got to think about. Things simply had a habit of falling into his lap, and he always knew how to run with it. He learned fast to be what he needed through it all.

Jason also would never agree that he was  _heartless_ , he was just  **smart**. He didn’t care about much because he was sick of being proven wrong and being left with a wound in his back or being 6 feet under.

He would easily argue that anyone would turn down an alley if they heard the sad sounding whining that he heard. It was all pain and helplessness in a tiny puppy yelp. You would have to be  _soulless_  to not turn to go see what was causing it.

It was life’s way of throwing things his way, and Jason basically had no choice in bringing the box he found out of the cold and into his apartment. The pup he found was all black with a firm white spot on his forehead. As soon as the pup saw him, the whining cut off and in came the weak barks. He was still too young to get his barks entirely right, Jason immediately knew he had to keep this little guy forever.

He might be small now, but he could foresee how  _badass_  he could grow up to be.

Just like that, Jason became a father. Wow, parenthood sometimes could just surprise you, Jason suddenly understood every comment from those cheesy fake parent lines he saw around on the internet. Yeah, this little guy was the light of his life, and after only having him for a few minutes, Jason would kill anyone who hurt him.

He is only thankful to see that the pup was old enough to be without milk. He gets him out of the box and holds the squirming form close, so he can go get a blanket to wrap him in. He felt so cold.

Oh, and now Jason was thinking about what the little guy could  _eat_. And he would need a bath soon. God, was Jason prepared enough to be a father? He wasn’t even  _potty trained_. Goddamn.

Jason lost all track of time, and that’s how Daken found him. Jason had a laptop open searching up any number of things with the pup the size of his hand napping peacefully on his thigh. There is a can open and barely touched, a small spoon beside it from how he fed the little guy some.

“We have a son now. His name is Alexander, because he is the  _greatest_  boy. Also, I have figured out that this apartment needs work because Alex deserves the best home in the world.” Jason speaks without looking up from the computer, he may already have an ever-growing list of things needed for Alex.

“What the  _fuck_ , Jay?” Oh, now Jason looks up, sharp blue eyes narrowing in on Daken.

“Don’t speak like that in front of him.”

“Fuuuuuck, you’re one of the baby pet people?” Daken has the widest of smile, cocky and light as he drops his coat into it’s usual place. Jason sets his jaw, eyes still narrowed just so.

He pointedly looks back at the screen. They both had found out that fighting wasn’t a real punishment in anyway. It could easily be led a different way. No, when Jason got  _quiet_ , that’s when trouble was about.

“C’mon, Jay, you know I’m kidding.” Daken immediately corrects his trajectory, going to plop down behind Jason, legs spread so Jason’s seated form was between them. Jason’s back now came into contact with Daken’s chest, one of Daken’s arms slide around his waist, the other comes forward to pet the little pup.

“He really is cute.”

And then he sees the white mark on his forehead, and Daken chuckles.

“He has your hair,” Daken kisses Jason’s clothed shoulder. “He really is our son.” The dog from Daken and the hair from Jason. It was almost too precious.

“I’m  _reaaaaally_  sorry. You know, it’d be hard on Alex if he already had a broken home.” A teasing glint in Daken’s eyes ruin the illusion of puppy dog pleading when Jason finally looks at him.

“I guess you’re right.” He notes with a drawn  _sigh_. But then he kisses Daken, smooth and familiar. Jason does break the kiss faster than usual, one of his hands grip Daken’s thigh, smoothing his thumb along the inner side of it.

“We need to settle him in.” Jason continues. Daken gets to witness the almost  _soft_  fondness that changes the look of those blue eyes. If Daken wasn’t already sold by the cute little guy on his own, then that did it. His heart picked up just a bit. Daken looks down to the now awakening pup, immediately going to lightly nip at one of Daken’s fingers.

“Right, yeah. That a tonight deal or tomorrow?”

“Thought tonight would make it  _easier_  to get the necessities.” A wink from Jason that brightens Daken’s smile only a moment before he schools it into a  _disappointed_  shake of his head.

“A life of crime? Baby, we got a boy to raise, still think we can live a life of  _crime_.” Jason rolls his eyes a bit, pulling him in for another kiss.

“It gets him what he needs in a timely manner, I think we can allow it.”

Who would think that a single  _simple_  discovery could flip their worlds upside down? Alex became a quick staple in both of their lives, and the pup turned out to be bigger than expected as he grew under their careful attention. Yes, it helped, all because Jason couldn’t walk passed the whine he heard.

Jason was pretty sure Alex learned fast that he could easily get what he wanted if the time hit just right. Yes, that  _whine_  quickly became more than just the first time. But Alex became a well-loved family member.

Two lonely abandoned souls became three, and maybe they weren’t so lonely anymore.


End file.
